The Darkening Night
by Rose of the Dawn
Summary: What if Seth imprinted on a vampire? Well lets find out what happens! Previous title: "The Darkening Sun"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!!! I am really excited! This is my first **_**"Twilight" **_**story and I really hope you guys will like it! I want to thank my beta **_**SunStar Kitsune**_**!! Thank you for being my beta!! Okay well I'll stop talking, so you guys can read **

"_**The Darkening Sun"**_

**Prologue**

Caius could hear the cheers and howls of relief and happiness as the Volturi swiftly retreated from the large arena, deeper into the reaches of the dark Olympic Mountains of Forks. When the three Volturi leaders came to a halt their guards behind them stopped a mere second after their leaders, frozen in place as they waited for their orders. Without even needing to look to the man, Aro and Marcus could see that Caius was seething with rage.

"This is despicable brothers!" Caius shouted while throwing his hands into the air, finally vocalizing his outrage to his brothers who stood before him.

Marcus sighed as Aro frowned turning to the white haired vampire.

"Now, Caius, be reasonable. They were not guilty of any treason. This was a mere misunderstanding." Aro spoke soothingly. Caius snarled

"_Be reasonable!_ Aro you fool, Carlisle Cullen and his coven had almost _matched_ his numbers with ours! If it had come to a fight I would not be sure if we would have won." Caius ground out. "Something like this should have never happened! We are the Volturi, the _Leaders_ of the vampires' _worldwide!_ We always have the upper hand, and yet we could have _lost_! We retreated!"

"Well, as you can see it did not come to that Caius, so let us leave and find this vampire Joham. He is nothing but a nuisance." Marcus said in a dull voice, turning away when Caius grinned, his blood-lust in play.

Caius nodded at that, in no mood for any type of mercy.

"Yes, well that should make me feel better for now. Demetri! Jane!" Caius called fiercely.

Demetri and Jane both emerged out of the Volturi guard to stand before Caius.

"Yes Master Caius? What is your will?" Jane asked with a wicked smile displayed on her child like face.

"You and Demetri find this vampire named Joham. When you find him tell him that the Volturi has been made aware of his little _experiments_." The grin Jane displayed began to be echoed by Caius, "Let him know painfully that he is never allowed to do this anymore, and will never again get the chance. Then kill him… and his daughters as well, I fear that they would get in the way." The Ancient instructed Demetri and Jane.

Demetri bowed and motioned a sign with his hand and five other Volturi guards came to his side. Jane had a look of anticipation on her face as she swiftly moved to Demetri's side.

"Caius, Nahuel did ask us to leave his sisters alone, they are innocent to their father's experimentation." Aro interjected before Demetri's party left.

Demetri and Jane halted at the edge, looking to see if their instructions would be changed.

Caius looked at his brother and growled.

"Aro no one is ever innocent. Your soft heart will be our down fall!" Caius said accusingly.

Aro looked saddened for a second or two and then he shrugged.

"Fine Caius, do what you want. Go on Demetri and Jane. When you are done, come home." Aro said with a small wave of his paper like hand.

Demetri and Jane nodded both in unison, and vanished with only the leaves rustling in their wake.

Caius turned to Marcus and Aro, who were now centered around the remaining Volturi guards.

Caius had a slight smile on his lips as put his hands on his brothers' shoulders.

"Now my brothers, about Carlisle and Tanya's covens. I think we must start planning our counter attack immediately. We must terminate them and be rid of them for good." Caius informed his brothers.

Marcus stood there and shrugged slightly when Aro gave Caius a look of disapproval.

"Caius, Carlisle is a good friend and the covens that were there are also strong vampires in their own right. Plus it would be interesting to see the child of Edward and Bella grow. She could be a very good asset to us." Aro explained to Caius.

"Well we would not have to kill her and maybe we could keep the ones with extraordinary gifts alive and have them serve us in our guard." Caius compromised with Aro.

Aro smiled now as he seemed to warm up to Caius's idea. Then Aro's smile dimmed.

"Caius, I believe that someone in particular was missing from this little gathering." Aro told Caius who frowned at him.

"Who was missing Aro?" Caius asked a little frustrated.

"Well, Carlisle had some of his close friends there; I did not see the one that would have been there without question to my mind." Aro said simply.

Caius looked at Aro with confusion, but Marcus suddenly seemed to perk up, although he seemed a little agitated.

"She has not been seen by anyone for more than thirty years Aro. She has no desire to be found by anyone, why else would she disappear and hide her trail so well that not even Demetri could find her?" Marcus said with more emotion then anyone had ever seen him have.

Felix perked up at the last part of Marcus's sentence.

"_Not even Demetri could find her. How odd she must really not want to be found." _Felix thought to himself.

Felix tuned out the rest of what the three brothers were planning, although he heard something about werewolves and making more newborns. His thoughts were on this one vampire that gave Marcus so much emotion, more than he'd seen in decades and gave Demetri such a hard time when tracking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four days and finally Demetri, Jane and the rest of the Volturi guard had arrived. He was energetic, wanting to jerk some strings and rile up the vampire whom thought his position was always secure. Down a dark hallway that leads to the Guard's private rooms, Felix found Demetri, who had paused, smiling when Felix came to a stop beside him. After a moment of silence, Demetri rolled his eyes, gesturing for the other to move so he could go into his rooms, Felix slipping past the door before the massive man could close it.

Once the door was closed Demetri shot Felix a look as he threw his cloak aside, sitting down with a deep sigh as Felix lowered himself in a chair without invitation, eyes locked on the big man.

"So what do I owe this honor of your presence Felix?" Demetri asked curiously.

"Well I heard something that was most interesting." Felix answered slyly, holding his hands before his waist as he sat back.

"Oh and what was that?" Demetri asked nonchalantly.

"Well first let me ask you something. When you are sent to track someone, do you always find them?" Felix said somewhat curious. Demetri raised an eyebrow, giving the other vampire a look of confusion before rolling his eyes.

"Yes. I always find them. If I could not find the one I was sent to find, then I would not be the Volturi's best tracker." Demetri said dismissively.

Felix smiled; he knew that he had caught his friend in a lie. Well maybe not a complete lie, but a lie all the same.

"I beg to differ with you on that Demetri." Demetri's gaze snapped back to him "I have heard of one vampire in particular that has managed to escape you." Demetri eyes became wide as Felix went on. "Well I was curious about her and thought that you could help inform me about this one creature that has managed to elude you." Felix explained. Demetri sighed and shifted a little in his chair.

"Well this vampire happens to be a special case. She is, as you already know, the only one to ever escape me, but only because of her own ability at tracking. Her name is Sophie De Leon. She was with the Volturi for over five hundred years, she was the best tracker then before she gave up her position when Carlisle Cullen came here. Sophie always hated what she was and hated that the Volturi fed off of humans. I'm guessing at that time she thought she had no choice, but when Carlisle and showed her that she had other options and she was forever grateful to him. No one has seen her for thirty years now, so I was told to leave her alone." Demetri finished. Felix nodded, deeply intrigued by this Sophie De Leon.

"Well when Aro mentioned her, Marcus seemed to get upset that she was mentioned. I have never seen him act like that." Felix added. Demetri sighed and got up from his chair.

"That is because Marcus was in love with Sophie. Well I suppose I should say "_still" _in love with her. He was the one that told me to stop trying to track her. He knew that she hated it here and so he let her go." Demetri explained.

Felix was even more interested with every word he heard. He wanted to find this vampire, this Sophie De Leon, although it would not be easy. Then he had an idea.

"Demetri one more question. Where did Sophie De Leon live in her human life?" Demetri thought a second before answering.

"In France. Paris, France."

Felix smiled; now he knew exactly where to look.

**How did you guys like it?!?!?!? Well tell me what you think and I'll post the Chapter 1 very soon!! Thank you for reading xD.**

**-Rose of the Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! Thank you to all the people that reviewed!! But I noticed that there were a lot of hits, so people are not reviewing!! Please review even if you have nothing much to say except for good job. Okay well on with the story!! Hope you like it!! Oh and Thank you to the awesome ****SunStar Kitsune, my beta reader!! You're the best!**

**Chapter 1**

**6 years later……**

The thunder and rain rattled Sophie De Leon's hotel room window with such force that she thought it might shatter. She was pacing around her room like a caged lioness that if freed would tear everything apart, she could sense her companions unease as well. With a form of a young petite teen eternally frozen within time, Sophie De Leon had lived over eight hundred and sixty two years roaming the land after she was turned. Her striking topaz eyes held the same brightness that she had had in her human life; her hair was a rich brown and stopped mid way down her back. Although her body was fifteen, she remembered getting curves that would not have been there had she been human. The other vampires in the room were her coven; Vampires she personally changed, saving them all from what would have been poor human tragedies. Abigail was the oldest of her children', currently two hundred and thirty four; she had been a slave in the state of Alabama and was changed back in 1774, her age forever twenty four, she seemed taller since her rebirth, her thick black hair was still cut short from her slave days and the features of her African ancestors were still very prominent. Thomas and Elisabeth were both nineteen, though Thomas was turned in 1831 London, England where he had been shot twice during a robbery at a bank where he had been a clerk, his only crime being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had short brown hair and two childish dimples in his perfect pale face; He was also the tallest of the coven reaching about 6.3. Elisabeth was changed in 1901 New York City, New York when she had just emigrated from Ireland to live with her aunt; Elisabeth was brutally beaten and robbed before she could find the elderly woman, and Sophie had found her moments before she was to die. Elisabeth had the trade mark red hair of the Irish that reached down to her elbows. Although oddly her eyes never changed from her human eye color of a sparkling emerald green.

"Sophie, Felix will be here, I can see him coming." Elisabeth murmured soothingly, trying to get Sophie to calm down.

"Thanks Elisabeth…but I cannot help but wonder why he is late though." Sophie said quietly, forever grateful for her Child's gift.

Elisabeth was gifted with a special kind of Sight at her rebirth. Anyone she knew, even if it is just their scent, like a Tracker for their trade she could literally see them in her mind's eye, able see what they are doing in her mind when she concentrates on them.

Abigail can paralyze your body with just a glance at you. Sophie gained the power of physical illusion, able to change the perceptions about her physical appearance and look like someone else entirely.

"So, do you think Felix was able to get the information that you needed to know about what the Volturi is planning in their little underground castle?" Thomas asked as Sophie moved slowly, lowering herself into the chair resting by a large bay window, it's view of the parking lot before the hotel capturing her gaze.

Sophie sighed and looked out at the lights of Rome, before turning to answer Thomas.

"I hope so, he promised that he could be able to get the information I wanted." Sophie said.

Abigail made a vague noise but remained silent as she usually did while Thomas and Elisabeth sat together on the bed and whispered to the other.

Time passed slowly, every second inching along. Just as Sophie started to believe that Felix would never come, Elisabeth straightened from where she rested on Thomas' arm pulling herself free from his grasp.

"He's here," she murmured, eyes glazed "…although he is not alone." Elisabeth finished, hissing in a low voice.

"Not alone? What is he thinking?" Abigail said as she to rose from her place at the small table centered in the room. Her eyes seemed to sharpen in her irritation.

Sophie could hear him now, coming through the elevator doors… and now the sound of an extra set of small footsteps. Sophie hissed in irritation as the footsteps got closer to their hotel room. Then the footsteps stopped directly in front of the door.

"Are you going to let me in Sophie, or would you rather not and say good bye to your only source of information?" Felix said quietly into the door.

"First of all before you start acting like a fool, who is your companion?" The only male in the room snapped out "I thought you said you'd come alone, not with someone else so we can have a nice tea party." Thomas said sarcastically. The big man sighed

"She is someone that can also help; she's not from the Volturi if that is what you're worried about Sophie." Felix said through the door.

Sophie sighed and nodded to Abigail who shook her head and went to open the door. Felix's smile was smug as he sauntered into the hotel room, although the other female vampire stood cautiously at the door looking weary about the room full of strange vampires that she had never seen before. Sophie saw her hesitation and smiled softly, she could tell this vampire was young, maybe only fifty years old or so.

"Please come in, my family and I will not harm you." Sophie assured the young vampire.

The vampire looked at Sophie and gave a small smile. She walked in, but stayed with her back to the wall, making sure that no one would be able to attack her from the back. Abigail stayed close to the vampire but gave her some space. Thomas and Elisabeth, who were now standing came to rest next to Sophie at her back. Now that everyone was in a somewhat comfortable position, Sophie turned her full attention to Felix. He sat in the other big overstuffed chair that sat opposite of the chair Sophie sat in.

"So, Felix, please tell me what information you have acquired." Sophie asked Felix with a serious tone.

Felix stretched out and put his hands behind his head. He looked at Sophie and sighed sitting up straight again.

"It seems that you were right to assume something is up with the Volturi. They are currently planning the extermination of two very powerful covens. The Volturi's power is failing after their last incident with these particular covens, so they need to prove their strength, and believe the only way to do so, is to succeed where they had previously failed. This is why I brought Selene with me so she could tell you what she saw; she was a witness to it all." Felix said as he looked towards Selene who visibly cringed with all of the attention on her.

"Go on Selene, tell them." Felix told the small vampire, with a wave of his massive hand.

Selene looked at every single one of the coven before her in a quick sweep of her ruby red eyes. Her small body was rigid as she cleared her throat.

"Yes…about six years ago in a place called Forks, Washington in the United States of America, the Volturi asked for me and several other vampires to come as their witnesses to oversee the punishment of a coven that had been accused of creating an immortal child." Selene said in a whispery soft voice that danced through the room.

Sophie looked over at Felix with a shocked expression on her face, but looked back at Selene who continued to explain before questions interrupted her.

"Well it turned out that the coven had committed no such crime and the informer was killed by Caius. Although it seems that the Volturi were looking for any and all excuses to accuse the coven just so they could kill them." Selene finished and looked back down at her feet. Sophie looked at her family seeing they all mirrored her expression of confusion.

"Why would they be accused of creating an immortal child if they were not even witnessed the making of the child?" Sophie asked Felix who had a playful look in his eyes. He only grinned mockingly at her.

Sophie rolled her eyes and growled low in her throat to warn Felix that she did not see this as a joke, nor was it the time for such games. Felix shifted as Abigail, Thomas and Elisabeth echoed their Sire.

"Oh come on Sophie, you know how the Volturi works. They will find any excuse as to why they plan on killing an enemy. Besides, the informer had seen the child, and had assumed incorrectly. Unfortunately this time the Volturi left the job unfinished, plus this coven is huge, it currently has nine vampires and a pack of shape shifter wolves for guards." Felix said.

Sophie was taken aback by the size of this coven, it was huge! Plus it was odd that they had shape shifters as friends. Sophie was about ask Felix about the shape shifters, but Thomas beat her to the question.

"So these shape shifters, you say that they are wolves?" Thomas asked in his rumbling voice.

Felix nodded and leaned his head to the side trying to see where this was going.

"Well, I also presume that they are Native Americans, since there are still descendents of the old Native Americans that still have that ability?" Thomas ventured further.

"Well I suppose, although I was not exactly paying attention to them. My thoughts were elsewhere." Felix said smiling a little about the memory.

Sophie again rolled her eyes, but she did not growl this time at the vampire's forms of amusement.

"Anyway, is that not an odd friendship that they have? I heard from another vampire when I first came to America many years ago, that all shape shifters were the enemy to all vampires." Thomas stated to Felix.

The larger vampire shrugged as he got to his feet.

"Well Sophie, I must tell you this coven that the Volturi is seeking to destroy, is powerful. Although they are odd, like you they, also drink from animals and have golden eyes from it. The reason for them being accused for having an immortal child was because the child that was in question turned out to be half vampire and half human." Sophie felt her mouth drop open "Yes I am telling the truth, human mother, vampire father. The Volturi will stop at nothing to have them killed. They have enlisted the help of the few remaining werewolves of Europe and Asia to also aid them in their mission." Felix finally said as he started to make his way towards the door.

Sophie absorbed this information and watched as Felix and Selene made their way out the door. Sophie quickly got up from her chair and cleared her throat, eyes on the big man.

Felix turned around and saw Sophie standing before her seat. He stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"What is the name of the two coven's leaders?" Sophie asked. Felix sighed and turned back to her; a frustrated look growing on his face.

"Sophie, do not get involved with this. The Volturi is planning to kill anyone who will get in their way this time, unlike the last when the large force the Coven had brought together stalled them. I would hate to have to kill you and so would Marcus. You are still his favorite." Felix whispered to her.

She jerked away from him and growled.

"Stop it now Felix! I am not a part of the Volturi anymore. I left way before you were even turned. That is my past so leave it there!" Sophie warned the vampire as he slowly backed away from her.

Felix saw the rest of Sophie's family come up behind her and take protective positions. Felix looked quickly to see that Selene had fled while he had been talking to Sophie.

"_What a smart girl."_ Felix thought to himself.

"The one leader's name is Carlisle Cullen and the other ones name is Tanya. Both of their covens are marked for death. I would stay out of it Sophie. It will result in your death and mine if the Volturi found out what happened here tonight." Felix said.

Before Sophie ask anything else Felix was gone, left nothing of his presence but a slight breeze left in his wake.

**Okay how did you guys like it? Please review and more chapters will follow!! I promise. So go on and press the cute little green button. And ****REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
